<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奶油冷萃 by Alotus417</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065929">奶油冷萃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417'>Alotus417</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个没什么营养只是很甜的、关于兄弟的感情像奶油冷萃咖啡的比喻。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>奶油冷萃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浴室的灯光很明亮，镜子里永恩正仔细地给亚索的半张脸涂满刮胡泡沫。<br/>快两星期没见，这个不修边幅的弟弟嘴边又冒出了一圈胡渣。他自己不介意，反正在人前都戴着口罩，但永恩坚持要把两人都收拾得整整洁洁。<br/>而且刚才亚索掰着他的腿亲他下面的时候，那些粗糙凌乱的胡渣扎得他难受。当时他就揪着亚索的头发，不容商量地告诉他，“等下去刮了”。亚索含混不清地嗯了两声，热气喷吐在他腿间。<br/>“你帮我。”<br/>永恩正想说他多大的人了又不是没手没脚，就被亚索抬起他的腰臀，作乱的舌头竟然在舔他那紧闭的小穴，还戳戳弄弄地试图进去。永恩吃了一惊。<br/>“混蛋，你干什么……唔嗯……”<br/>舌尖如愿以偿地刺进去，永恩一下子被卸了力气。软着腰红着眼睛骂了亚索两句，实在受不住被舔吻那里的羞耻和快意，咬住了下唇不许自己发出过于丢人的声音。<br/>他从来没准过亚索这么对他胡来，可是他那叛逆的弟弟显然已经等不及兄长的允许。<br/>不像性器带来的、粗鲁而热烈的快感，后穴被唇舌玩弄的感觉酥麻婉转，穴肉被舔得一缩一紧，可怜又不知满足地变得又软又润，羞怯地迎合着被享用。而心理的认知带来的感觉更加令永恩无所适从，他发狠地用了力气扯亚索的头发，结果只让他的弟弟更放肆地用舌头进出那里，还故意发出丰沛的水声。永恩被密密的酥麻感抽干了力气，恨恨地呻吟了一声，不甘不愿地倒回枕头上，微颤的腰身被亚索用力掐着折腾，很快就泛起了红痕。<br/>最后，被快感冲得昏昏沉沉的永恩，没过脑子就答应了弟弟的无理要求。结果就成了现在这样，好不容易清理完了一身狼藉之后，硬撑着还在发软的腰，给他那最近越来越喜欢撒娇折腾人的弟弟刮胡子。<br/>亚索记忆中的永恩明明要更严厉，软硬不吃，比父母师长更能管得住他。可是自从他离家闯荡多年，跟永恩不曾联系，回来后发现他的哥哥嘴上虽然不说，性格却随和了一些——仅限于对他——只要不触及底线，大多数时候会由着亚索闹腾。<br/>亚索知道永恩是出于自责。他听不进亚索的解释，心里总有一处认为是自己的一意孤行导致了亚索的离家出走。在外人看来永恩不过是个过于传统的兄长，希望把弟弟管教成如自己一般负责严谨的模样。但是永恩害怕，他心里总有一丝自我责难的声音，控诉他是因为嫉妒亚索的天赋，更嫉妒他能过自己没有的自由生活，才拿那些严厉的字句训斥他的弟弟。<br/>自我怀疑就像种子一样，会生根发芽，越长越茂盛。连他自己的理智都蒙蔽了，只有历练归来的亚索看得清楚。<br/>他想要解开这样的心结，花一辈子都值得。<br/>两个人纠缠着倒在床上的时候已经是凌晨了。夜猫子亚索当然无所谓，而一向作息规律的永恩已经困得快要睁不开眼睛。他习惯侧躺，正好方便了亚索从身后搂住他的腰贴上来。空调开得偏冷，肌肤相贴的温暖感觉更令人安心。<br/>“永恩，你真的不能去看我下周在Wehle会展的演出？”<br/>“说了我在RIOT那边有会……”永恩勉强打起精神，微微睁开眼，“改不了时间。”<br/>他是想去的，可去不了也是真的。<br/>“你最近好忙……”亚索嘟囔了一句。有那么一刻永恩在想亚索是不是又要借题发挥，可亚索只是亲了亲他颈后的皮肤，然后说，“你不在现场的时候我就只好想你……搞得他们老问我为什么闭着眼睛。我在想——我唯一认定的观众——”<br/>对亚索而言，音乐是搞给自己的。名气都是浮云，观众的认可他更是从没放在心上。这句张口就来的土味情话换来了快要睡着的永恩一句含混的抱怨。随即床垫微微一塌，是他俩的狗蹿了上来，在两个人中间又挤又拱，想把身子埋在两个主人中间，一次性得到双倍关怀。<br/>结果被亚索不客气地揪着背上的长毛扔了下去。<br/>名叫Night的二哈在床尾呜呜咽咽了几声，灵机一动福至心灵，转了半圈，又从永恩那边爬上了床。永恩迷迷糊糊地感觉有一团毛毛的东西在他胸口蹭来蹭去，于是一伸手环住了它。<br/>狗砸不动了，耀武扬威地看了亚索一眼。亚索实没想到有一天自己连狗的柠檬都要恰。他才不知道永恩是因为觉得亚索毛茸茸的脑袋很好摸，但是他拉不下脸去摸，为了克制自己从早到晚都想把弟弟抱在怀里rua脑袋的冲动，才决定了养一条长毛的大狗。<br/>也许他知道——也许永恩在某个被按着腰狠干屁股、不得不找点好话求饶的时候不小心透露过。但这不妨碍亚索恰柠檬，毕竟家里的地位结构就是这样。永恩是说一不二的头狼，而他亚索和Night都是只有在头狼面前献媚争宠的跟班。<br/>亚索很不是滋味地把怀中人又抱紧了点。永恩皱了皱眉，含糊地说了一句：“别闹，明天给你吃好吃的……”<br/>得，真把他当狗砸哄了。<br/>Night半夜吵着永恩的时候，永恩就老这么哄它。至于“好吃的”，多半是第二天早上去星巴克买咖啡的时候，顺便给它带一小杯鲜奶油爪布奇诺。<br/>亚索想了想，也不是不能接受。<br/>“你说的……不能反悔。”<br/>某种白色的、太过激烈时会被打成泡沫的，让人发自心底的感觉香甜的东西。盖在像冷萃咖啡一样清苦醇香的永恩身上。<br/>想必是不错的滋味。<br/>亚索砸了咂嘴，满意地抱着他哥沉入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>